


Behind the Curtain

by Faelid_Sparr



Category: K-POP 최강 서바이벌 | K-POP - The Ultimate Audition (TV)
Genre: Call it a character study, F/M, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faelid_Sparr/pseuds/Faelid_Sparr
Summary: Woo Hyun and Seung-yeon fall asleep watching a movie.
Relationships: Woo Hyun/Ji Seung-yeon
Kudos: 6





	Behind the Curtain

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guys. I’ve had a rough week and this is going to be short and pointless. But damned if that cheeky Woo-Hyun smile doesn’t do things to me. So consider me venting, since I can’t stop thinking about his hair, anyway. 
> 
> This may turn into a series of drabbles, later. I'm itching to write something about Jae-ah, too.

Seung-yeon jumped when Woo Hyun suddenly dropped his head into her lap. She tore her gaze away from the screen, uncertain of where to put her hands as she scolded him. “Woo Hyun, I’m not a pillow! Go sleep in your bed if you don’t want to watch!”

“Aish.” Woo Hyun scoffed. ”Be quiet, I’m tired.” His eyes were closed, but she kept staring, wide-eyed. He turned his head inward, curling under the blanket and away from the movie. He did look tired. But tired was a way of life for Woo Hyun. She didn’t think it was that unusual, not for her work-a-holic. 

She let her hands drop, draping one hesistantly over his chest. Work-a-holic… passionate was probably a better word for it. It was something they shared, and something she admired about him. She glanced away, lost in her thoughts and the swelling sensation in her chest. She was glad it was dark and he couldn’t see her blushing, because he’d never let her live it down otherwise. But it meant she missed the satisfied smile on Woo Hyun’s face as he burrowed just a little bit closer. 

She sat in silence, watching the movie by herself without really seeing it, but she couldn’t take her mind off of Woo Hyun, asleep in her lap. He’d started snoring gently [remember to tease him about it later!] and it still felt like there was a balloon in her chest.

She was staring again, studying his face. His face was relaxed, and even the bags under his eyes seemed smaller. And his lips looked… really soft … and she definitely wasn’t thinking about how they felt pressed against hers earlier. Or the grin on his face as he’d kissed her, and the slight scrape of his teeth against her lips. 

It was a sensation she looking forward to feeling again.

Her hand moved of its own volition, slowly brushing against his hair. It was as soft as she’d imagined, and way thicker. She stroked her fingers against his scalp gently, working her way through his curls. She wasn’t always the most articulate of girlfriends (an understatement, to be sure), but she liked being with him like this, when he couldn’t catch her being sentimental.

It was hard enough to deal with her heart pounding when she felt like it was going to beat itself right out of her chest. It was intimidating and overwhelming in its own right, and if she was totally honest with her feelings, it scared her a little. Sometimes she didn’t know what to do with it, so she fought it a little, especially when it got too intense when Woo Hyun was watching. Arguing with him made it easier for her to relax, even when he got her all worked up over something pointless. It was a necessary distraction, at least until she could stay calm even when he was being particularly endearing. She didn’t want him to think she was being weird. In any case, he had enough ego to go around without her encouraging him.

Woo Hyun peeked through one eye when he didn’t think she was looking. He’d been almost awake for a few minutes, quietly mesmerized by the feeling of her fingers in his hair. It felt nicer than he’d care to admit, and maybe he ought to say something. She’d be mad if she knew he was awake, but he wanted to let her have this moment. As cute as she was when she got all defensive and riled up, it was good for her to discover that she liked touching him. It had been a long time since his first relationship, but he remembered how easy it was to be shy about making a move for the first time. And Seung-yeon wasn’t very good at admitting defeat.

He woke up again sometime after the end of the movie, the only light in the room the screensaver waving across the television. Seung-yeon had fallen asleep, still with one hand on his chest, a reassuring weight. Her head was lolled off to the side, jaw hanging open slightly. If she had started to drool, he figured he could overlook it just this once.

After all...she could be a stubborn prat, but at least she was his. And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
